The Story of Us
by Sandra.Tiffany
Summary: Edward Cullen is the world's biggest singing sensation falls in love with small town Bella Swan.  But can this popstar stay faithful when surrounded by millions of girls? Can Bella handle the pressure of overnight fame?
1. Superstar

**_Disclaimer: None of these lovely characters belong to me :( They belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer! *applause*_**

**_But wait! I DO own this plot! Yay!_**

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar_

_Superstar – Taylor Swift_

**Chapter 1 – Superstar**

**Bella POV**

I stared up at his poster longingly. He was everywhere, plastered on my walls, my notebooks, my clothes. I couldn't believe that in just a few hours I would get to meet him, my own personal god.

"Bella!" My mother, Renee called from downstairs. "Start getting ready! We're leaving in an hour!"

"Ok Mom!" I yelled back.

What to wear… what to wear? His favorite color was blue, so I'll definitely wear something blue. Ah! This light blue flowy top is perfect! It had a slight sheen to it so it glistened lightly in my dimly lit room. A pair of dark gray jeggings, jean leggings, and knee-high fur boots completed the look. Choosing clothes never takes long for me, it's my hair that's a hassle. Fan magazines said that Edward likes brunettes… But his most recent ex, Tanya, was a strawberry blonde. His girlfriend before that was also blonde. Hmm… maybe that's why they're his exes. I decided to curl my already slightly wavy and thick chocolate brown hair. After I was done, it hung in gentle ringlets. I applied light makeup, some waterproof mascara and foundation, a touch of blush and silvery blue eyeshadow that brought out my hazel eyes. I looked pretty nice, casual, but dressy at the same time.

"BELLA! FIVE MINUTES!" Renee yelled.

"COMING MOM!" I grabbed by dark blue purse and rushed down the stairs.

"Bella! We can't be late!" Renee was almost as big a fan of Edward as I was. Who could blame her? His soft voice and irresistible good looks could melt even the coldest of hearts.

"Ok , ok Mom! I'm here! Let's go!" I raced to our sleek, dark red BMW. I thought that it was a waste of money, but Renee loved it… And there was no talking her out of buying something she loved.

I blasted Edward's songs as we drove towards the arena. My mom got us VIP tickets. That meant that I would get to meet him before hand, go to a soundcheck, sit in the very front row, and attend the after party. It cost a fortune, but it's so worth it.

There weren't many cars as we pulled up to the parking lot. We were about an hour early. Right now, I was glad for the BMW. Our old silver Honda would've looked shabby next to the Mercedes we parked next to. We were greeted at the doors by bag checkers. Then they pointed us towards the VIP lounge.

"You guys are the first ones here!" The lady in navy blue said, smiling. "You'll get some quality time with Mr. Cullen."

My eyes widened. Quality time! This was better than I had hoped. I practically dragged Renee down the hall to the lounge. And there he was. In all his glory. Sitting, tapping his iPhone. As we walked in, he looked up. I was instantly mesmerized by his golden eyes. How was it possible that he was even more gorgeous in person? He stood up slowly, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hi! I'm Edward Cullen." He held a hand out to me.

"Bella Swan," I murmured, shaking his hand. I got to touch him! My heart was threatening to escape from my chest.

"And I'm Renee! Her mother." Renee smiled brightly at Edward. "Could you point me towards a restroom?" She turned and winked at me. She was leaving me alone? With Edward? Oh my goodness…

"Of course ma'am, just down that hallway and to the left." His voice was gentle and polite.

My mother looked back at me one last time and smiled slyly. I am definitely going to kill her when we get home…

"Come, Bella. Sit next to me." He patted the couch.

I blushed furiously and plopped down next to him. Wow I'm just the picture of grace… He probably thinks I'm just another crazy fan…

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." He smiled kindly at me, humoring me no doubt.

"Well, I'm a junior… Um… I'm currently enrolled in a performing arts school. I got a scholarship for dance and voice." I looked at him, mirroring his smile.

"Voice? Do you like to sing?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Oh yes! I love to sing!" I grinned at him. I was starting to feel more and more comfortable.

"Well, we'll have to find some time for you to sing for me, Miss Bella!" He laughed. Even his laughter was musical. I was in heaven. We talked and talked. About everything. I told him about high school. He told me about home school. I told him about prom. He told me about the Grammys. I told him about my friends. He told me about his friends. He talked about his siblings and I talked about being an only child. We both talked about having divorced parents. Who knew that we'd have so much in common?

Then there was a knock at the door. A bottle blonde with a too short skirt on strutted into the room on too high heels. I glanced at Edward, he looked back at me, with a look of pure fear and disgust on his face.

"Hey Eddie-kins!" She giggled and flipped her bleached hair. "Remember me?"

"How could I not? You've been at every single one of my concerts." His voice betrayed no emotion. He was as polite as ever.

"Yeah!" She squealed. "I'm so glad you remember!" She rushed to him and hugged him. Edward pulled back and smiled. Well, it was more of a grimace, but she didn't seem to notice. I cleared my throat.

"Oh! Oh! I didn't see you!" She turned towards me. "I'm Lauren."

"Bella."

Lauren turned away from me abruptly and squished herself next to Edward on the couch. "I'm so glad to be here! Again!" She leaned into him and rubbed against his leg. He pulled himself away from her. She scooted closer. "You always sound amazing Eddie!"

"Please, don't call me Eddie." His voice was slightly harsher this time.

"Ok! No prob!" She grinned, probably seductively, at him.

I sat in silence for another couple of minutes before Renee decided to finally return. She glanced at Lauren and then looked back at me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. She laughed silently and sat down next to me. We spent the next half hour playing Doodle Jump on my iPhone as Edward greeted group after group of fans. The soundcheck and concert sped by and before I knew it, it was time for the after party.


	2. Enchanted  Part 1

**_Disclaimer: These lovely characters do NOT belong to me D= unfortunately... I'm just borrowing them for a while :)_**

**_Edward: Really? A pop star?_**

**_Me: Yep._**

**_Edward: Wow.. so original..._**

**_Me: Don't diss me... I'm controlling you... *evil grin*_**

**_Edward *slowly backs away*: what are you planning?_**

**_Me: I'll never tell muahahahaha xD_**

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_Enchanted – Taylor Swift_

Chapter 2 – Enchanted (Part 1)

Bella POV

I never really felt comfortable at parties. I avoided them if I could. This was no exception. I felt really out of place in this high end club surrounded by actresses and singer and all kinds of celebrities. Renee decided not to attend. She dropped me off and sped back home. I wished I went with her. I was huddled in a corner, watching Lauren trying to dance with Edward. She weaved her body back and forth while he just stood there, like a gorgeous statue. I stifled a laugh. His eyes roamed around the club and landed on me. I watched him say something to Lauren that made her pout and he maneuvered out of her grasp and started walking towards me. He smiled. I glanced around, thinking that there was no way he was walking towards _me._

"Hey Bella."

"Hey." I murmured, blushing.

"How can you be enjoying the party in that corner?" He laughed and took my hand.

"I guess I'm just watching everyone. This isn't really my scene." I shrugged.

"It's not so much mine either. But I have to put on a brave face." He grimaced delicately.

"Edward!" A pixie like girl skidded gracefully to a stop before us.

"Alice." He muttered.

"Who's this?" She turned towards me. She was beautiful. Flawless pale skin, large golden eyes.

"This is Bella. She's a VIP guest." "Bella, this is Alice, my little sister." He patted her gently on the head.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella!" She grinned, flashing perfect white teeth at me. "Why are you standing in that dark corner? Come and dance!" She grabbed both my hands and yanked me to the dance floor. I looked back, helplessly at Edward. He shrugged sadly, as though saying, I can't control her…

I let the music move me. It's what I did best.

"Bella! You're an amazing dancer!" Alice yelled over the loud music.

"That's right!" Edward appeared out of nowhere at her side. "You're a dancer as well as a singer!"

I nodded and blushed. He remembered! Just then a slow song came on. Edward turned to me and held out a hand.

"Care to dance?" He smiled gently at me.

"Why I would love to," I giggled, blushing. Again.

He pulled me close in his arms. Not even in my wildest dreams would I have thought this moment possible. Me! Dancing with Edward Cullen! I unconsciously noticed all the eyes on us. The girls were glaring at me and the guys. The guys were looking at me in a way that I didn't recognize.

"Edward!" "Mr. Cullen!" "Who is this?" "Another girlfriend?" A bright flash of light. Paparazzi! Edward shielded me from the cameras and pulled me into a small sitting room. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that… I didn't think they could get in past security…"

I looked at him. He looked really remorseful. It was adorable. I started laughing. He stared incredulously.

"Honestly Edward! It's no big deal." I couldn't stop laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" He looked so confused.

"Your – Your – Your face!" I gestured wildly at his confused expression.

He frowned slightly, and then smiled.

"You know, you look lovely when you laugh." He sat down next to me.

I blushed furiously. Edward Cullen was complimenting me… I thought I might faint.

"So Miss Bella Swan. Sing for me."

"Wait, what?"

"Well we are alone. There's no better time!"

I must have looked terrified because he quickly said "Of course, if you don't want to, it's no big deal."

I sighed. I might as well sing for him… "What do you want me to sing?"

"Hmmm… Something by Taylor Swift?" He smiled hopefully at me.

"Well… ok…" I cleared my throat and started.

When I was finished, I snapped out of my reverie that I was always in when I started to sing. The first thing I heard was clapping. I looked, surprised, at Edward.

"That was amazing!" He had this gleam in his eyes. "_You _are amazing!"

"I-I don't know about that…" I muttered, embarrassed.

"You are!" He stood up quickly and hugged me. Really hard. And then spun me around. When he put me down, I could only stand there, shocked.

"I-I-I'm sorry… That was out of line…"

"No!" I said, shaking the surprise away. "You just took me by surprise!"

I looked at my watch. "Oh! It's so late already! My mom'll be here any second!"

"Let me walk you out," Edward wrapped a warm arm around me. Yep. I'm definitely in heaven now…

We walked together to the curb. My mom was nowhere in sight.

"Lemme call her." I pulled out my phone, but before I could dial, Edward grabbed it from me. "Hey!"

"Wait, just let me put my number in." He tapped furiously at my phone screen. I was getting Edward Cullen's number? Is this all a prank? A really amazingly realistic dream? It had to be. He handed my phone to me and, in a daze, I dialed Renee's number.

"Hey Mom! Where are you? Oh yep, I see you!" I pointed toward the red BMW. "There's my mom." She pulled up slowly at the curb and rolled down the window.

"Hello Edward!" She waved.

"Hello Mrs. Swan!" He smiled sweetly at her and opened my door, like a real gentleman. "Have a safe drive home Bella." He hugged me gently one more time, and whispered, "Call me sometime. Don't lose touch." He let me go and closed the car door. I leaned back into the leather seat and sighed happily. This night was officially perfect.

**_AN: I'm writing chapter 3 right now :) I'm not sure when it'll be done... Hopefully by Monday :) _**

**_Every chapter has a song, but I split Enchanted by Taylor Swift into 3 parts because I love the song and because each part of the song shows different emotions that Bella has :)_**

**_The title, Story of Us, is based off Story of Us by Taylor Swift :) _**

**_I hope you guys like the story so far!_**


	3. Enchanted Part 2

**_Disclaimer: These wonderful amazing lovely characters don't belong to me! *tear*_**

**_Edward: Ahem... use correct punctutation._**

**_Me: *evil grin*_**

**_*poof* *edward in a pink tutu*_**

**_Edward: WTF?_**

**_Me: muahahahaha_**

**_A/N: Hope you guys like the story so far! I'm having so much fun writing it haha. So... I probably won't have as much time to write for the next... month. Midterms =/ Evilness. I know. But i'll work on chapter 4 when i can! Believe me a lot of Bella+Edward love coming up :) 3_**

_Lingering question kept me up  
2am who do you love?  
I wondered til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_Enchanted – Taylor Swift_

Chapter 3 – Enchanted (Part 2)

"Bella. Bella. Wake up honey. We're home." I was gently shaken awake by Renee. She smiled lovingly at me for a second. I looked around, discombobulated.

"I know honey. It's been a long night." She laughed quietly and pulled me out of the car. I stumbled on the porch steps and she laughed again. I looked up and glared groggily at her.

"Sorry…" She muttered.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I pulled myself out of her grasp and climbed up the flight of stairs. By the time I reached my room, I was ready to faint. Then I saw his face. Plastered all over my walls and the memories of the night came back to me. Every touch, every word, every smile. Did it really happen? Did Edward Cullen really put his number in my phone? I fumbled with my purse for a second before finally grasping my cell phone. I impatiently tapped at it. "1 New Message" Curious, I tapped on the message.

"Hey Bella. It's Edward. I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoyed meeting you and that I had a lot of fun tonight! I hope to hear from you soon and maybe even see you soon! Have a safe drive home :) And goodnight! =D"

Wow. A text message from Edward. My vision swam. I collapse on the bed and stared at the posters on my ceiling. I considered texting him back, but really… It was late. And he was probably already asleep. And I could use some sleep. But how could I sleep after tonight? I switched the light off and snuggled into my comforter.

My dreams were bright, colorful. The happiness that I was bursting with seeped into my subconscious mind and changed my dreams. There I was, with beautiful Edward Cullen. He was dressed in a striking black tuxedo and when I looked down, I saw that I was in a gorgeous light blue ball gown. He held out a hand and I took it. A slow piano tune started. He twirled me around and around. For what seemed like hours. I snuggled against his warm, strong arms and sighed with happiness. This is my heaven. In Edward's arms.

I woke with a start. Was that a dream? I fumbled with the covers and rolled out of bed. My eyes were bright, my pupils dilated. Damn… if my mom saw me she'd think that I was on drugs… I tiptoed to the restroom, stopping to check the clock on the way. 7:30 am. Wow… I better hurry. I shut the bathroom door and locked it. No need for Renee to walk in and see me… I rubbed my eyes and my knuckles came back caked with mascara. Gross. I scrubbed a layer of skin off my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My cheeks were still red, whether from last night or the facial scrub… I would never know. My eyes seemed more subdued and I looked presentable.

"Bella? Bella are you in there?" My mom rapped at the bathroom door.

"Yeah Mom! I'll be out in a sec!"

I opened the door to see my mom standing there grinning.

"Um… Did… something happen Mom?" I stepped cautiously out into the hallway.

"Oh… nothing Bells… Just… get dressed! Wear something nice… and put on some makeup!" She pushed me into my room.

Ok. Something's definitely up. But I took Renee's advice and found something nice to wear. Dark grey skinny jeans with a dark purple tank top and a black cardigan on top. I curled my lashes, applied a thin coat of mascara, then dabbed on the tiniest bit of shimmery purple eyeshadow. There, not too showy, but still showy enough. I never used to be such a girly girl… But moving in with Renee changed all that. I used to live with my dad, Charlie. He was… the quiet type. He didn't go out, I didn't go out… But Renee is the opposite. She's bubbly and outgoing.

"Bella!" She yelled.

"Coming!"

I pulled on ballet flats and ran down the stairs nearly tripping on the last one. And then stopped. Because standing in the doorway was him. Edward. In MY doorway? How? Why? What? The confused expression must have shown on my face because he laughed.

"Hey Bella." He walked towards me. My breathing hitched up and my heart went out of control. Next thing I knew I was lying on the couch with a cold towel on my forehead. I fainted. Of all the embarrassing things to do… I fainted.

"Um… Bella. Are you… alright?" Edward was sitting on a chair by the couch.

"Hmm? Yeah… I'm fine. Just… hungry…" Lame excuse… He was probably used to fans fainting when he got near.

"No problem Bellakins!" Renee sing-songed. Bellakins? Has she lost her mind? She brought over a large plate of blueberry chocolate chip pancakes and maple syrup. Woah. She's cooking? Yep my mother has lost her mind.

"Wow Mrs. Swan! These look amazing!" Edward smiled.

"And they taste even better! Dig in kids!"

Kids? My mom… has gone insane… I sat up slowly. Wow, those pancakes really do smell good. Mouthwatering in fact. Renee set a plate in front of both Edward and me. She was using our best china. For Edward's sake I guess. I didn't think about it too much. The pancakes were distracting. I grabbed three, as gracefully as I could manage. And, once again, gracefully tried to cut them into bite sized pieces. I chewed slowly and watched Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at me too. I blushed furiously and lowered my eyes.

"Um, so… Edward… Why exactly are you here?"

"Well…" He grinned. "I thought since you lived in the area… we could go… places together."

"Ah… so you want me to be your tour guide?"

"Kinda I guess… We could maybe go to a few parks? Have lunch, see a movie?"

"Parks… lunch… movie… doesn't sound so much like a tour of anywhere special…"

"Do you know anywhere special?" He smirked at me.

"Well… not really… I… don't go out much…"

"Hmm… interesting." He smiled that crooked smile and my heart melted.

"So… is that it?" I wanted to stay out all day with him… all week… all year…

"Well… maybe we could go to a nice restaurant for dinner? Maybe do something afterwards? Clubs?"

"I'm not quite the clubbing type…"

"We'll get Alice to come with us… we can stop by the hotel to change…" He was talking more to himself now.

"I dunno…" I muttered.

He turned his golden, smoldering gaze to me. "Please Bella? For me?"

I couldn't hold my ground against that look. His eyes were molten gold. "Fine…" I grumbled.

"Yes!" He sounded as excited as a little kid on Christmas morning.

I rolled my eyes. Just then Renee came back in. Edward explained, in much less detail, where we were going. She was more than happy. I wasn't much of the dating type. Not that I didn't get asked out. There was this one guy, Mike Newton, who was annoyingly persistent. I just hadn't met anyone who I really clicked with. Then I heard Edward's voice. And saw those honey eyes and it was love at first sight. And now I was going clubbing with Edward Cullen… Life couldn't possibly get any better. I mentally happy danced.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" Edward tapped my head.

"Huh? Sorry… zoned out for a second." I blushed. Yet again.

Edward laughed his musical laugh. "You blush a lot, you know?"

I blushed deep scarlet.

"I rather enjoying making you blush." He grinned evilly at me. "Anyways, let's get going!"

He grabbed my hand and practically pulled me out the door. I was so stunned by this hand holding that I almost didn't notice the car. Almost. A shiny silver Volvo. It was sleek, it was glossy, it was amazing.

"This is your car?" I looked at him in awe.

"Yep. Just got it." He patted the car. "My baby right here."

"Oh dear god, please don't be one of those car obsessed guys…" I groaned.

"No, no. I'm not obsessed. I just love this car."

He opened the door for me, a real gentleman and closed it quietly when I got in. He climbed into the driver's seat. I sat back and enjoyed the leather seats and high quality stereo system. My mom was standing in front of the house. Wait… was she crying? That's my mother… overdramatic. I rolled the window down.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled.

"Bye honey! Have fun!" She sniffled.

Then Edward pulled away from the sidewalk.


End file.
